The taking of blood samples is a very important part of the process of diagnosing and controlling disease. The traditional method used for taking small blood samples for blood formula and glucose measurement is to puncture the skin of a finger with a sharp object like a needle or pointed blade. For the taking of larger samples for other blood analysis a vein is usually punctured with a syringe needle. These methods are almost always painful and often frightening to many people, especially children. In addition there is a growing concern regarding the possibility of contracting AIDS by contaminated needles and blades. The use of animals in medical research is very common, especially small animals such as mice and rats. Many blood samples from these animals are needed. The common method of obtaining blood samples from mice and rats is to chop off a rearward most section of the animals tail.
On Nov. 24, 1992 a patent disclosing a blood sampling device and method using a laser, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,418) was issued to Dr. Nikolai I. Tankovich. The method described in that patent involved use of a short pulse Erbium laser to vaporize a hole in the skin of sufficient size to obtain the desired blood sample. Methods and devices were described to obtain small samples of one or two drops and larger samples of several grams.
Erbium lasers have been available commercially for several years. The wavelength of the laser produced by the Erbium laser is 2.94 microns. This wavelength is very absorptive in human and animal tissue, thus, the energy of the beam is absorbed in and vaporized skin tissue as explained in the Tankovich patent.
Commercially available Erbium lasers are not well adapted for use in blood sampling. Most are much too expensive. The typical disposable blade costs about 6 cents. The cost of Erbium lasers is currently in the range of several thousand dollars each. There is a concern regarding vapors produced during the sampling process, especially when there is a real or suspected possibility of AIDS contamination. Most of the current Erbium lasers are not easily portable by medical personnel.
A better method of obtaining blood samples from humans and animals is needed.